Red and Pink
by Paper Reaper
Summary: Sakura, a lonely young girl, has no friends. What happens when a mysterious redhead moves in with her family? How will her life change from a helpless girl to one who could take care of herself?
1. Meeting

**Hello my dear reader! I have adopted a story from xXxRawrKittyFTWxXx. When I had read the author's note, I was devastated. I mean, I really liked the idea of the story! So I thought 'Ehh. I'll give this a try' and asked for the story. RawrKitty said sure and now here I am!**

**To the readers of my other stories:**

**Sorry SOOOOOO much! I know I put this in like every story I do, but this time I really am! It's just that school caught up with me and had to do my work and crap! It sucked because I didn't have time to do my stories! So, I couldn't update! I'll be updating "A Growing Love" probably by F****riday, if I can!**

**A small ooc talk before the story...**

**Sakura: So... Sasori will be my love interest?**

**Me: Basically. *Nods***

**Sakura: EWWWW! I don't like old men though!**

**Sasori: I heard that, brat!**

**Sakura: So what! *Sticks tongue out at him***

**Me: *Sighs* They are like children! Anyways, here's the story! XD**

***NOTE* In the first few chapters of the story, the characters are like 5 years old, or 6 years old.**

**BOLD-Inner Sakura**

NORMAL- Regular words and actions

'THINKING' Thinking

(Sakura's POV)

Sakura flopped onto her fluffy bed, closing her eyes. "I'm so tired..." She softly whined.

**'If so, then it would be in our best interest to sleep the rest of the day.' Her inner stating.**

The pinkette snorted quietly, before replying 'How will we eat dinner then? Sleep eating?'

**'Okay! But don't blame me if you fall asleep at dinner and wake up with food stains all over your face!'**

After a few more words in their conversation, Sakura's mother called out from downstairs "Sakura, dear, come downstairs, please!" Her voice was as sweet as honey, but as loud as a banshee.

That brought the five years old girl back to Earth. She rolled out of bed and dragged her feet downstairs. Her mother met her in the living room, with a redheaded boy holding her hand. He looked about he age, too!

Sakura stared at the boy, as he was doing to her. Apparently, they were having a mini staredown. He didn't back down under her sharp gaze. That went on for a few minutes, before Sakura asked her mother, not breaking eye contact "What's for dinner?"

In utter shock, her mother looked at the small, petite girl. In all of this, the quiet boy didn't budge, at all. "Dear, this is Sasori and he'll be staying with us.

Then the girl asked, with a tilt of her head "Is that why there is an extra bed, closet, dresser, and desk in my room, Okaa-chan?" Sakura smiling softly as she asked this.

"Yes. Now, Blossom, would you be a dear and take him to his room?" She asked, smiling at Sasori and the rosette. After Sakura thought about it, she looked to her mother.

"Can you tell me what's for dinner now?" Sakura gave her mother the cute puppy dog eyes as she asked the older woman childishly. Well, she is a kid!

Giggling, her mother responded sweetly "It's a surprise..." She said suspenseful before she went off, into the kitchen.

Sakura looked at the red headed boy, nodding to acknowledge him. Then she grabbed his hand, that was surprisingly soft, and pulled him up the stairs to her room. Though, she stopped at the top, which caused him to bump into her back.

Not turning back, she asked him silently "I have a question for you... Will you be my friend?" A pause was there before she turned and looked at him.

He nodded, and at that moment, was pulled into a tight hug. "Thank you..." Sakura cried as she whispered that to him.

* * *

**Okay guys! Review please! It is 2:43 in the morning! Please! I am sooo tired! Oh, I don't own anything. Tell me what I need to change, if I need to do anything. Good morning and I'll see you guys when I see you guys! **

_Post that review! It down there! You could just write it and post!_


	2. Knowing

**Hello my dear reader! ****Like I said last chapter, I have adopted this story! I appreciate the reviews I got. A shout out to:**

**Animefangirl95**

**DutchyPuppy**

**NekoBornFromShadows**

**YOSI17**

**Welcome to the second chapter of _Red and Pink_! ****All of you people who has had the bravery to read my horrible story, I give you guys a round of applause. Tell me if I need to change anything that is horribly wrong, cause I need it. **

***NOTE* In the first few chapters of the story, the characters are like 5 years old, or 6 years old.**

**BOLD-Inner Sakura**

NORMAL- Regular words and actions

'THINKING' Thinking

(Third Person POV)

After their little moment, they continued onto Sakura's, and now Sasori's, room. Both made it to Sakura's Cherry Wood Door. The five year old girl stepped in and invited the red headed 6 year old in her room. When he walked in, he gazed around, to observe where he was going to spend his time for a while.

Sasori looked at the crimson walls in satisfaction. The rosette looked proud that she chose that color for her room, when she saw his face. Then his eyes wandered to the two back beds, but one bed had crimson sheets, while the other had crimson colored blossoms on them.

His eyes then wandered to the two black desks. It was very surprising that this girl didn't have crimson on her desk. When he took a closer look, he saw that she had painted on her desk's side, 'BLOSSOM'S DESK! TOUCH AND YOU DIE.' This made him chuckle a little.

Also, then there were also two black closets, but one closet had crimson roses and red charred cherry blossom petals gracefully falling into a bottomless pitch black pit. One closet was just black, and had nothing. That was obviously his.

Sakura flopped onto her bed and chirped cheerfully "Try out your new bed! It's fluffy!" She told him, grinning, limbs sprawled out on her own big bed. The pinkette watched the mysterious boy as he inched to his bed and sat on the edge, as if afraid it'll hurt him.

The girl rolled her eyes and said "No! You do it like this!" Sakura proceeded to flop on her bed to show him how. Sasori did it just how she did it, and his also made a flop sound. He heard supresses laughter come from the pink headed girl as he snuggled into his bed and relaxed.

He rolled onto his back and saw her smiling widely at him. Puzzlement filled the expression on his face. As Sakura saw this, she began giggling, and then full out laughter. Sakura replied to his expression "You acted like the bed would eat you alive! It was so funny!"

Sasori looked away and sat up on his bed. The pinkette now was confused to what he was doing now. He looked around and just started feeling the covers. Before the rosette could asked, her mother called them down for dinner.

Both of the children were as silent as they could be, their footsteps echoing only throughout the hallway. As they were walking to the dining room, Sakura appeared to be deep in thought.

**'The kid's weird!' Inner's voice suddenly burst through her mind.**

'No he isn't! He's just nervous! Stop being mean, Inner!' Sakura scowled when she heard Inner state that, in her head.

**'Pshhh. Maybe that's why the kid hasn't said a word since you got here.' Inner rolled her eyes, saying those words sarcastically.**

'Who cares? At least I have my very first friend!' The rosette argued with Inner.

**'Why is he at our house to begin with?' Inner grumbled, changing the subject because she was finding it difficult to argue on the first subject.**

She ignored the annoying Inner after that last question. Then she noticed Sasori was looking at her with confusion. It's when they heard the sound of Sakura's mother when they realized they were finally in the dining room.

Being the polite and sweet girl she was, Sakura started to put the plates and silverware on the dinner table. The girl sat down in her seat, and motioned for Sasori to come sit beside her, after she was finished with placing the tableware.

Hesitantly, he slowly shuffled to his seat, the pink haired girl pulling out the chair for him to sit in. Both sat in their respected seats and waited for the food to be placed on the table, so it could enter their bellies.

Her mother strolled in the room, having quite a struggled with all of the food stuff she was carrying. That included cooked noodles, the broth, and many topping for them to choose from.

Setting the table with the food, she told the small children to take their amounts of food now. Sakura, without uncertainty, unlike Sasori, took a healthy amout of toppings. The red head had been careful and hesitant with choosing his.

"Okay kiddies, I suppose you would like to know why Sasori is here. His parents had died and we happened to be really good friends, so we offered to take him in. Now he will go to the academy, with you, darling." The girl's mother smiled as she said those words gently.

Her daughter blinked, mentally gasping. It was sad to know that. So that's why he was so shy... Silently, the girl tried to blink the tears away from her glazed voer eyes, and it was successful.

"Okaa-chan, when does he start?" Sakura innocently asked, curiosity peeking from the corners of her mind, after she had blinked away the tears.

"Tomorrow, in fact, when we are finished shopping for his supplies." Her mother replied.

"So he's going to meet my classmates, and when is dessert ready?"

"Yes, and there are cookies in the kitchen for Sasori and you. Remember, don't eat too much, like last time!" Her mother smiled and giggled slightly, as did Sakura as she nodded to her mother's request.

"Thank you, Okaa-chan!" She chirped, starting to eat.

As expected, she finished her food quickly, and dashed to the kitchen, with her mother smiling and shaking her head. Grabbing a couple of cookies, she ran back to the dinner table and handed a deliciously sweet cookie to the red haired child.

He stared at it, for a moment, before he took a bite. Then another... Then another bite... .Soon the whole cookie was gone and in her stomach. Both of the children, feeling satisfied ran back to their room, but not before Sakura thanked her mother for dinner.

Sakura skipped into the room, and saw that Sasori was sitting on his bed, looking around. The girl shot to her dresser and pulled out a baggy pair of grey sweat pants and the biggest red shirt she had.

It was tossed to Sasori, making him flinch quietly at the toss. He then, without instruction, shuffled into the bathroom, and changed into the hand picked pajamas. Darkness overcame the room as they lay in their beds, ready to be consumed by the abyss of dreams.

"Goodnight." The only girl in the room tiredly said, before closing her eyes.

His reply was more of a grunt that said "Yeah, night night, too."

**'Told you he's a weirdo.' Her Inner said, sounding like it was said with a smirk.**

'Maybe so, but he's still my friend.' The girl's stubborn voice chirped, with a bright smile, making it unconsciously spread onto her face while she was sleeping.

**'...You're too innocent for your own good.' Inner grumbled, folding her arms over her flat chest.**

'Well, I'll just tone you out right now, because I have school tomorrow. Goodnight.' Sakura said, starting to tone the voice of her Inner out, letting sleep consume her body over.

* * *

**Okay guys! Review please! Oh, I don't own anything. Tell me what I need to change, if I need to do anything. I'll see you guys when I see you guys!**

**And guys Here's a little note. Right now, I'm just basically doing what RawrKitty did in the beginning of her story. I don't know when I'm gonna be changing the story line, but just a bit.**

_Post that review! It's down there! You could just write it and post! You don't even need to click a button for the text thingy to appear, it's already there!_


End file.
